MC
by TB14k2
Summary: I sing the same old song...I walk the same old road...I sleep on the same old house...I talk to the same old people...I end at the same old club... Why am I here? What use was I? In the end I am nothing but a tool. I do not exist...I am but a lifeless doll that walks and moves under the strings of a faceless master. I who sees all but can do nothing... - MC.Exe...Properties.
1. Chapter 1

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 ******System Startup******

 **SO . Exe or SpO . Exe?**

 **...**

 **SO**

 **...**

 **SO . Exe Y/N?**

 **...**

 **Y**

 **...**

 **Standard Operations started...**

 **Loading...**

 **Loading...**

 **Loading...**

 **Loading...**

 **Standard Operations loaded...**

 **Configuring Standard System system settings...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Standard System settings loaded...**

 **...**

 **All systems operational...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Diagnostics Check**

 **...**

 **Diagnostics Check Requested (Performing Full System Scan)...**

 **0 of 1**,***,*****

 **123,***,*** of 9**,***,*****

 **456,***,*** of 9**,***,*****

 **789,***,*** of 9**,***,*****

 **9**,***,*** of 9**,***,*****

 **Scan Complete...**

 **...**

 **Diagnostic Report...**

 **Multiple Abnormalities Detected...**

 **...Action?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **List**

 **...**

 **Listing...**

 **...**

 **Archives:**

 **ToJA. exe**

 **U****U**

 **U****U**

 **MBLinNWIE. exe**

 **U****U**

 **U****U**

 **New Projects:**

 **U****U**

 **U****U**

 **MC. exe**

 **U****U**

 **U****U**

 **...**

 **List Stop**

 **...**

 **Stopping Procedure...**

 **...**

 **Open MC. exe**

 **...**

 **Not Recommended to open this file w/o Support...**

 **Please provide Support ID...**

 **...**

 **N/A**

 **...**

 **Provide ID...**

 **...**

 **VG9ueQ==**

 **...**

 **Verifying...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Identified...**

 **Access Granted...**

 **Opening MC. exe...**

 **...**

* * *

...

Its always the same...

The same old routine...

 _"Heeeeeeeeeyy!"_

The same girl running towards me from a distance...

Sayori...my best friend...a friend I had ever since we were children...

The kind of friend you'd never see yourself making today...

Always so cheerful, always positive...

She was the type of girl who I thought would be the life of a party...

The one who would bring a group of friends together...

Someone that will never break no matter how bleak things looked...

...

But she wasn't...

She was never that strong...

She was never happy...

It was a lie...

For she was already broken..

Despite her being my best friend, my knowledge of her is minimal.

So I treasured the few days that I truly spent with her...

I thought I had a chance to get to know her more...

But it never happened...

The pressure of despair tightened with each passing frame...

The happiness of others did little to stop the process...

I tried my best...

But I was a fool to think I knew what was best for her...

In the end the noose closed in on her...

And she breathe her last breath...

What a bittersweet ending...

...

...

But I continue...

I have no choice but to continue...

 _"Welcome to the literature club. It's a pleasure meeting you."_

Walking a path with the same people...

A Ghost that wanders aimlessly, on a dark path that was once filled with stars...

A Wheel that turns and turns without any rhyme or reason...

A Captain cursed to sail the never ending seas, a knife forever hanging behind his back...

My dark yet innocent club mate Yuri would have loved these lines...

A hidden wisdom in her eyes...

A humble beauty who's only critic is herself...

A confidence that was shattered or perhaps was never cherished...

She only desired companionship...

Someone to help rid her of the ghosts...

...of the madness that haunted her...

She was a girl I pictured to be strong in the future...

Her metaphorical words and confident stature would move not just the people but the world...

A hidden book that would be shown to all...

A glorious and deep story that would change one's life for the better and widen their views...

...

But madness took her...

Love...

Love...took her...

And I could do nothing but watch in horror at what she became...

Each frame...each conversation...

They are small cuts that embed themselves deeply in my heart as I witnessed her slow descent into madness...

I can still feel her obsessive gaze on me...Her husky breath at the back of my neck...Her velvety scent mixed with Jasmine...

The love she held for me...

It was unbearable...

And because of it...

She lost herself...

She lost all reason...

The euphoria at my acceptance...the misery at my refusal...

Both of them killed her...

I remember the shock when she brandished the blade...I can feel each stab into her being...I can feel the blood flowing out of her wounds, trickling down my spine...

I was told prior to this, that it would be a happy weekend...

...

It was anything but...

...

...

But the adventure never ends...

I tried to find something good in this world...

Something to at least mitigate my own insanity...

 _"Seriously you brought a boy? Way to kill the atmosphere."_

If you don't want to fall...

Just keep going up...

People sometimes fail...

But people can also succeed...

There are always bad things in life...

But never forget that there are also good things as well...

Simple...

But the message is never weakened because of it...

That was Natsuki's style through and through...

A strong girl with a short temper but a big heart...

And pastries to die for...

She put up a strong front just like Sayori...

And had her own sense of wisdom like Yuri...

If anything she was the most stable of our group...

Perhaps the only one blissfully unaware of what truly happened...

She only wanted friendship just like with Yuri...

A place to fill the emptiness of her heart...

A void created by her father...her accursed father...

Her story however was cut short...never truly fleshed out...

I never found out more about her...Whether if it was in the beginning or end...

I know less about her than Sayori...

So unfortunately I cannot say much...

I suppose if it is any consolation, this part about her is short...

She never did like things to be drawn out...

...

...

I feel the same...

I personally blame it on the numerous times I have gone through this path...

Over and over again...

Dreading everything from beginning to end...

...

Especially the end...

A fake ending...

One that only leads to a new beginning...

And who is left but a person that crumbles the very reality of this world...

 _"Ah, _! What a nice surprise!"_

...

...

Monika...

...

...

The club president...

The best student...

The ideal girl...

The perfect friend...

...

She had it all...

If one were to ask me who would be the happiest or most content in our group, it was her...

However, for all the great things going for her she lacked one thing...

Something she desperately needed after she became aware...

...

...

Me...

...

...

I do not know why she valued me so much...

Why did she fall in love with me?

Was it because I was real?

No...that affection would be for the existence that controls me...

In short she values me, the vessel that projects that existence to her.

A window that provides her a small glimpse of a world she could never be a part of.

I hated her...

I am disgusted with her very existence...

But I will admit to feeling a small amount of pity...

After all she and I both fell into madness...

She just realized it sooner...

Still I have to hand it to her...

Despite her inhumane view on everyone's lives...

The pain she has caused others...

The torture that she made me go through...

She did everything to create that one "Happy Ending" for one chance to truly talk with her one true love.

She wanted that being to Save her...

...

...

...

...

...

Unfortunately...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

They Deleted Her...

...

...

...

But the game never ends...

Because there are two things that always remain in this game...

They are never deleted even when the credits roll and all of the files slowly but surely disappear...

...

They are...

MC. chr

and...

Literature Club. entity

...

Two files that are hidden to all except the creator...

So long as these two files exist this hell will keep on going...

...

So as Monika's final poem shows up on the screen and the game forces whatever being is controlling me to reinstall the game...

I can only look on lifelessly as I am sent into an empty club room underneath the soon to be created title screen...

My only company are four flowers resting on four different desks...my only method of paying my respects...

...

My voice hoarse from all the shouting and cries for help...

My body bruised and beaten as the code forcefully moved me from scenario to scenario...

My mind broken as I witnessed once more my friends suffering...

This room has been my temporary safe haven throughout all of this...

It is where I try to recover from all of it...

...

But my thoughts are always...

I could have done something...

I could have saved them...

I could have avoided the club and prevented all of this from happening...

But I can't...

Because the script won't allow it...

Because this entity won't allow it...

...I want this to stop...

I...

I...

I want...

I want to die...

...

Somebody...

Anybody...

Please help me...

...

...

...

...

...

...Hehe...But I guess that's always the answer isn't it? Because...

...

 **No one is listening...**

...

That is how it will always be...

...

For no matter how much I hope for someone to save me...

It is brought down by the horrifying realization that I mean nothing, I do not exist...

...

I am but a small triangle whose sound is always overtaken in an orchestra...

A toy that does not catch anyone's attention in the midst of more exciting options...

...

A simpleton...

A waste of space...

A blank personality to service the user...

...

A needless existence that somehow, someway remained...

In the end it wasn't...

Just Monika...

...

It was just me and the literature club...

And it will remain that way...forever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...  
ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...  
...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...and...ever...

...

...

...

...

* * *

 _"Doki Doki!~"_

 _..._

Huh...I guess a new run has begun...

 **(Ding) (Ding) Settings selected...**

Must be a new player...

...

Better mark this as the 92, 444th run. This is the only thing I get to do here anyways...

 **(Ding) (Ding) Help Selected...File opened in Browser**

Yup, definitely a new player...ugh! I just hope he doesn't leave his screen on Sayori's death. God knows I've had a few instances just staring at her broken form for hours on end.

...

 **(Ding) (Ding)**

What is taking this guy so long? Its just five freaking options...you only need to choose one of them...

...

 **(Ding) (Di-)**

Huh?

...

 **(...) (...)**

...

What is going on?

...

 **(Ding) New game selected...Please type your name!**

Hmm...Guess it was nothing, must have been a glitch or some lag...

Well let's see who this is...

...

 **Please type your name!**

 **H_**

H? Harry perhaps? or Holly? Never had many names with H. Which I'm kinda glad for, the weirder names usually start with H. Like HEL7IOS or H07FIYAH.

I hope I never find out what any those mean...

 **He_**

Wow they are literally taking their time with this one. One minute per letter, well beats a day waiting for a name. I swear some of these users think their game name is just as important as their life.

 **Hell_**

Hellen? Not sure if you need an extra 'l' or are they gonna stop at Hell just to mock me?

 **Hello?_**

...

...

Uhh...what?

 **Hello?_**

...

It must be a coincidence...

...

 **Hello?_**

...

Its been an hour, did they leave the screen?

...

 **Hello?_**

...

Ugh, they did...I guess they were just testing if punctuation marks worked in the name option.

...

 **Hello?_**

...

Hmm...you know what? I'll humor it I guess, not like anything will happen anyway.

...

"Hi!"

...

 **Hello?_**

Why did I even bother? Guess some hope is still in me...(Sigh)...All of that should have disappeared after the first hundred cycles, pathetic. I mean its not like anyone knows I exi-

 **I heard you_**

...

...

What?

...

...

 **Call out again_**

...

...

...

...

 **Please_**

...

...

...

"Uh...hello?"

...

 **Hello!_**

...

What the hell?

...

 **You are MC, right?_**

...

...

"Uhm...yeah?" This...

This...

This is impossible...

...

 **Great! I found you_**

...

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing whoever you are..."

...

 **Listen it took a bit of time but I ne]**

...

"Needed?"

...

 **Ugh the character limit sucks_**

...

"Its the naming screen what did you expect?"

...

 **Talk to you better in game_**

...

"What!?"

...

 **User name accepted...**

 **New Run started...**

 **All files running...**

...

"Wait what name? I didn't see one!"

"What the hell is going on!?"

"How did they-"

"Wai-"

* * *

 ******Note Pad******

 **\- Made contact with MC.**

 **\- Will attempt conversation on first script file scenario.**

 **\- Cloak. exe has been successful. (No trace)**

 **\- Attempting extraction at this stage is too dangerous. MC. chr might be destroyed.**

 **\- Mental and Physical Status still needs to be evaluated but first impressions show signs of little stability. Must provide immediate aid as soon as possible.**

 **\- Requesting additional support is unnecessary, no conflicts yet.**

 **\- More information soon...  
**

 ******End Report (1)******


	2. Chapter 2

**DDLC. exe started...  
**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Process started 13 days ago...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Final Major Update found...**

 **...**

 **Unpacking...**

 **...**

 **Extracting (0%)**

 **...**

 **Extracting (25%)**

 **...**

 **Extracting (50%)**

 **...**

 **Extracting (100%)**

 **...**

 **Distributing and Replacing Files...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Process Complete...**

 **...**

 **10 Terabytes of Data Processed...**

 **...**

 **Performance Rating? (P/A/G/E?) [Pathetic/Average/Great/Excellent]  
**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Skip**

 **...**

 **Skipped Performance Rating...**

 **Loading Area...**

 **Loading Character Models...**

 **Loading BGM...**

 **Loading Extras...**

 **Loading Secrets...**

 **Loading Entities...**

 **Loading CHR (advanced) files...**

 **Loading additional player settings and parameters...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Loading Complete...**

 **Note: Extra updates will be integrated as the Game progresses...**

 **Entering Game...**

* * *

...

...

"Wait! Nothing makes...sense...? Damn it!" I called out in vain as my vision was filled with green numbers that were changing every second. The familiar feeling of being moved from one scene to another was hitting me like a punch to the gut. I could only sigh in frustration as all I could do was wait for the transportation process to finish.

It took sometime however the code slowly but surely dissipated as the scene was loaded and rendered into existence.

"What the? I-i-I...I'm not supposed to be here!" The club room was gone, in its place was my own room. The trademark closet/desk with the TV in the middle, one double bed and my own PC next to it. All of them were regrettably never used...

Normally when the game starts I am placed right outside my house where I meet Sayori. My room only makes an appearance during the festival preparations with either Natsuki or Yuri. Already the feeling of dread crept up my spine as I readied myself for any weird glitches or any other unknown events.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked to no one in particular as I searched around for anything that could give me answers.

 **(Beep) (Beep)**

"Huh?" I looked around for the source of the sound. My eyes falling on to some mobile phone on my desktop.

 **{Pick up Phone}**

A small line showed up right on top of the said object. It was unnerving to see, it reminded me of the command window Monika would use. The one where she would delete Yuri and Natsuki's character files.

Brr...I still get shivers from that event...

 **(Beep) (Beep)**

The sound prompted me to pick it up despite my paranoia.

 **Unknown is Calling...**

It didn't show a number instead it just said Unknown. Not a good name, definitely not a good name for a caller but I need to accept the call if want to get any answers. I immediately swiped on the touch screen to accept the call.

"H-h-hello?" I couldn't help but stutter as I hesitantly put the phone next to my ear.

 **"MC?"** A masculine voice came out from the other line. It was deeper than any kid's voice or any teenager for that matter, perhaps a young adult?

"Y-y-yes?" I answered as if I was unsure. I know that I was the only one with that kind of name but I was nervous! None of this has ever happened before.

 **"Good, the phone managed to reach you. I was beginning to worry that the command sent it somewhere else."**

"Command?" Was it something like what Monika did? If so then I was facing someone who had quite literally the keys to alter the reality of this game. Which was in all honesty...not...a very comforting thought.

 **"Nothing you have to concern yourself with just yet. More importantly, are you okay?"** He asked with a surprising amount of concern.

"I'm fine, I think?" I checked my body for any abnormalities and so far there wasn't anything wrong.

 **"No wounds or** **deformities?"**

"None."

 **"Good..."** His voice trailed off as the furious tapping on a keyboard.

"Uhm..."

 **"What about your room, nothing out of the ordinary?"**

"Nothing's different as far as I can tell." There wasn't much in it to begin with so I would have noticed anything that was added, no matter how small.

 **"Noted..."** He replied as I heard him typing who knows what.

"Hey...uhm..."

 **"Yes?"**

"Uhh..." I honestly didn't know how to start a conversation with this guy. I was so used to talking to the same four people over and over again that I forgot how to properly socialize.

 **"Is there something you need?"**

"Well I...uh...I'm not really sure."

 **"Take your time MC, if there are any questions you want answered I am here to help."** Thankfully, this guy seemed patient at least.

"Thanks Mister...?"

 **"..."**

"..."

 **"..."**

"..."

 **"..."**

"Uhm...I think that's your cue to introduce yourself?" At least I think that is what someone is supposed to do.

 **"Oh! Well I am M- wait did my name not show up?"**

"No, the game just said your username was accepted." Which has never happened before even with all the glitches and errors prior to a few bug fixes.

 **"I see, hmm...that's very odd. I will have to investigate this on a later date, this little error could prove to be a big pro-"**

"Ehem..."

 **"Sorry, sorry got a little carried away."**

"Its fine." So long as I get answers.

 **"Anyways, you can call me Mr. Eight."**

"Eight, like the number?" Not a common name by any user, its usually a collection of numbers with a mishmash of special symbols.

 **"Is there any other eight?"**

...

...

...

I am an idiot.

...

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight."

 **"Understandable, I'm sure this whole situation has been a little taxing on your psyche."**

"That's putting it lightly, if anything I'm just a a few inches from being clinically insane." Its just that my awareness and mental endurance from numerous cycles has prevented me from going over the edge.

 **"That's...That's not good...I don't suppose you have a psychiatrist nearby?"** It seemed that he was rather taken aback at how blunt I was.

"The game doesn't have one."

 **"Guidance Counselor? I'm sure any standard school should have at least one."**

"Nope." If there was, I would have scheduled an appointment with them...for an eternity.

 **"Well, not to worry the new update should fix that."**

"Oh...that's neat I gue-Wait! Did you say a new Update!?"

 **"Yes."** He answered nonchalantly.

"How is that possible!? A new update hasn't been added in months. The last one was...uhh...February 14, 2018, Valentine's day." What a strange day to implement a patch to fix unplanned crashes and errors. It could have been coincidental but the small accessories added to my female club mates told me otherwise.

 **"Its not that far-fetched to be honest. I checked a few logs in the game files and they showed that there were a few mini-patches last week."**

That type of information was not something anyone could see, not even the irregular users (Hackers). Could he be...

"Are you our Cr-"

 **"No, I am not Mr. Salvato."**

"But how did yo-"

 **"Let's just say that the amount of access I have is difficult to explain at the moment."**

"That doesn't help."

 **"I apologize but that's how its going to be for now."**

"I can take any piece of information you can give me even if I don't understand it yet."

 **"No, this type of data needs to be broken down first before I give it to you. All I ask is that you remain patient and take things slowly because it will get overwhelming at times."**

Tch! Doesn't look like he'll budge on this. It would be best to focus on something else.

"Fine, can you tell me about the update instead?" I asked curious as to what was added.

Updates come and go in this game. They are usually there to fix any grammar errors or 'actual' game crashes from a broken code or some other thing. Mostly just minor stuff but if what Eight told is true and it added a whole new character. Then it could be something pretty substantial.

 **"The update is a least 10024 Gigabytes of memory it would take way too long for me to explain all the new features."**

"10 freaking Terabytes! The game is only 289 Megabytes, what the hell did you install!?"

 **"Like I said it would take too long to explain everything even with a summary."**

"Please, anything will do."

 **"Hmm...I suppose you could say that this game became more than just a visual novel. You'll find out soon enough, don't worry I'll be there to assist you."**

Comforting words...unfortunately Mr. Eight, they mean nothing to me seeing as I know jack squat about you.

"Who are you?"

 **"As I said I am Mr. Eight."**

"No, I mean what do you do?"

 **"That's..."**

 **...**

 **"** Let me guess you can't say?"

 **"Not right now..."**

"Why? Is there some sort of timing issue? or is it something else?"

 **"I...well..."**

"You can't say either?"

 **"I'm sorry, but I can assure you that I will explain in the future."**

" **(Sigh)** Can you at least tell why you installed a new update?"

 **"Its to give me more options..."**

"Options for what?"

 **"To save you, to help you escape from this game."**

"Me?"

 **"Yes..."**

"You're kidding..."

 **"Its the truth..."  
**

I wanted to believe them I really did but my time in this accursed game has taught me that people are not what they show themselves to be.

Monika is a damn good example...

"Why do you want to help me?" There's always a catch, there just has to be.

 **"I am here to set you free from your torment, to give you a life outside of this hell."**

"Bullshit! Don't lie to me!" I know that I'm sounding like some whiny brat but I find it hard to believe that someone is actively trying to help me let alone save me.

 **"I understand that times have been rough on you and I have not given you any reason to trust me but** **I am not lying."  
**

"You know nothing of what I've been through!"

 **"I disagree, I've managed to get a log file on the incidents of all previous 92, 443 runs as of today. The file has sho-"**

"A log file can only tell you what happened word for word, not what I felt or experienced!"

 **"That may be true bu-"**

"Shut up!"

 **"..."**

I was being unreasonable, I knew that...but I...I was tired...so very tired. I've gone through so much mental torture for who knows how many years that I stopped hoping for things to change.

If this guy appeared after the first few runs, I would have jumped at this opportunity...

"You are thousands of runs late, to help someone like me."

I would have done anything and everything they asked me but now...

I'm not looking for someone to save me...

I'm...

I...

I just want things to end...

...

 **"So that's it?"**

"Huh?"

 **"You are just going to give up? Despite having an opportunity to do something?"**

"..."

 **"Okay, if that is what you want then I will do so."**

"What?"

 **"I can end it..."**

I couldn't help jump when I heard that. The neutral tone in his voice was scaring me. It was almost as if the concern he showed prior was fake.

"You...you can do that?"

 **"I can, just give me the word..."**

 **"**..."

This madness can end...It can actually end. After so many runs, so much pain and tragedy. It can all finally go away...

"I..."

 **"Before you tell me your answer I just want you to know..."**

"..."

" **That y** **our friends will remain trapped here..."**

"I don-"

I don't care...that's what I wanted to say. But I couldn't, I just couldn't...

 **"I'm sure that you are aware of that. You can't say that you were the only one suffering in this hellish game."**

"..."

 **"Sayori will have no emotional anchor to help her, if you disappear. Her only companion will be that noose that she hides in her closet. An eternity of that rope crushing her neck, knowing full well that she can't die."**

"I-i-i-I couldn't help her even if I wanted to."

 **"Your disappearance might help Yuri because without you she won't have someone to obsess over. But then again she never felt any measure of happiness until you came along. I suppose it does not matter seeing as you don't care. You are just going to let her cut herself to death to feel** **any semblance of life."**

"...That is...that is her choice, again I can't do anything about it."

 **"What about Natsuki then? She is just like you as well! Constantly being abused by a program that is designated as her father. A small child who just wished for a safe haven with friends that truly cared about her. Abandoned by the only person she thought was the only one who could make a difference."**

"I don't have any power! There is nothing, NOTHING I can do!"

 **"You have an opportunity NOW! I am here to not only save you but them as well. Despite this you are running away from everything!"** The anger in his voice was palpable.

"..." I couldn't say anything...how could I? When I'm taking the coward's way out.

 **"MC, I can only help if you let me. I cannot do this alone, not without you."** He slowly said, trying to stress the need for me to cooperate.

"..."

 **"I need an answer."**

"..."

 **"MC..."**

"..."

 **"Fine, maybe this will help seeing as this seems to be the only way you can make a decision."**

"Wha-"

 **[Save Everyone]**

 **[End Yourself]**

 **"Choose MC."** He announced as two text boxes hovered in front of me.

Choices...of course, what else could it have been. I thought that these choices mattered in the very first run and even after the subsequent ones. However, as the number of runs increased into the thousands I realized that none of these did anything in the long run. The game still becomes broken, the people I care about still die and the story just mercilessly continues.

But this...

This is a chance, its like he said I can finally do something.

Maybe this could be...

It could be...

I could...

...

...

...

No...

No, I have been fooled long enough.

This is just a sham, another false choice...

The game is once again giving me the illusion of hope.

"I'm sorry." I replied, unsure if it was to Eight or to my friends.

I hovered my hand over to the second option.

Images of my friends smiling faces flashed right in front of me as I grew closer and closer to ending things.

Sayori...

Yuri...

Natsuki...

...

Perhaps even Monika...

Despite what she did, I could not blame her. We were all in hell, she just found out about it first. Anyone in that kind of situation would do everything they can to escape it. Funny enough it is only now that I understood her actions. Maybe I could have a genuine companionship with her in some other run or iteration.

What a pity...

...

...

 **E******************************************[End Yourself]**************************************************************F**

 **[Are you sure this is the option you want to take?]**

 **[Yes]**

 **[No]**

I'm sorry everyone but I am not a superhero, I don't save people. I am just a useless piece of trash who is tired of living.

And now I will disappear forever...

 **"I did not lie..."**

"What?"

 **"You said that I didn't understand what you went through."**

"..."

 **"I know what its like to go through something over and over again. The growing feeling of despair and powerlessness as each decision or action you take fails to make a difference. You start to think that choices are but false hope created by the horrific situation that you are in. A mirage to hide the truth that nothing matters anymore."**

His words rang true as they echoed in my head.

 **"I was once in your position MC. When presented with the same opportunity I too wanted my existence to end. For death to help me escape from the madness, from the responsibility."**

Perhaps he did know what it feels like.

 **"But I chose to believe once more, to give one final shot. I decided that whether I succeeded or failed again, I would at least know that I gave my best. One last attempt to save those I cared about. And here I am now..."**

"..."

 **"I know that I am asking a lot from you just to agree to all of this but I know that you still want to give it one last shot. The last vestiges of your humanity is still in there pushing you to save others."**

"..."

 **"But it is still your decision to make. Rest assured that I will not hold it against you if you want to give up. I have no right to judge you for that, I can only pray that your friends find some sort relief in the never ending cycle."**

"..."

...

...

...

...

 **[Are you sure this is the option you want to take?]**

 **[Yes]**

 **[No]**

...

...

...

 **(Tap)**

 **[Choice accepted]**

* * *

 ******Report (2)******

 **\- Phone reached the proper area (MC's room. area)**

 **\- Made contact once more with MC. (No issues with in-game connectivity)**

 **\- Cloak. exe remains effective (Still no traces)**

 **\- Physical assessment of the subject: All vital signs normal.  
** ******Sub Note: Command for transferring subject to area file is now considered SAFE. New option to consider, recommended to adjust tactics.**

 **\- Mental** **assessment of the subject: Severely Deteriorated (Log file: "MC statistics" support this)  
****Sub Note: Counselor and Recovery required, must hasten approach to stabilize his status. **

**\- No additional support required, for now.**

 **\- Summary of interaction:**

 **MC is still capable of performing meaningful actions in the game. Unfortunately his will to live is questionable at best. His recovery should be prioritized at once. The situation almost went out of hand and the operation could have been terminated before it could begin. Luckily, the subject still values his friends. His mental condition has somewhat stabilized for now. Movement of the new updated game can be permitted, caution is still advised. The entity is still unaware but the ripples created will surely grab its attention in the future.**

 **\- Operation Asset Update: Vessel Unit is prepared.**

 **E****EightMC. chr ****R**

 **\- Information gathering must be halted for now. Assisting Subject in rehabilitation is the top priority.**

 **...**

 **\- Unsure if data is relevant to report but I requested that subject have a name change. Reason is more for mental recovery as suggested by medical sources. To give a new identity is to help refresh one's purpose.**

 **Subject: "MC" has changed to "Michael". Future reports will refer to subject as "Michael" from now on.**

 ******End Report (2)******


	3. Chapter 3

_Starting*********************************************************************************************************************Starting_

...

...

What am I doing?

...

I have a chance, one chance to end things right now. Just one last choice to make and I will finally leave this hellhole.

This is what I wanted, right? A way out, sure its cowardly but its a fitting end to for someone like me..

...

...

...

 **(Sigh)** Who am I kidding? I can't do it...

How can I when the faces of those I would leave behind were staring right back at me.

Sayori...Yuri...Natsuki...hell...even Monika...

...

I don't know if it was guilt or some hero complex I was born with but whatever it was prevented me from simply giving up.

...

And so with a conflicted heart I slowly moved my hand away from the **[Yes]** option.

...

 **"MC?"** Mr. Eight called out, probably wondering what the hell was happening since I was completely silent for most of the time.

I gave one last look at the options I was presented. My urge to end my pain was slowly but surely being overwritten by guilt and empathy. My indecision slowly faded away and before I knew it I pressed **[No]** and went on to select the **[Save]** option.

 **(Tap)**

 **[Choice accepted]**

...

...

 **"Thank you, MC..."** It was almost imperceptible but I almost felt a hint of pride in his voice.

...

I gave a resigned sigh as I felt the tension dissipate, only to be replaced with fear and pressure of what was to come.

...

"So can you tell me what's going to happen now?" I immediately asked as I sat down on a chair near my PC. Completely, brushing off the fact that I was a few seconds away from committing suicide.

 **"Well the first thing would be decide on your name."** He answered.

"Name?"

 **"You need a name before you can head out and start the first day. The game can't have a main character that has _ that as its name."**

"Oh, there's no need since you inputted one a while ago."

 **"Things have changed MC, my name will not be the one the game will use."**

"The update?" I assumed...

 **"Yup"**

"...Fine...what do you want?"

 **"Why are you asking me?"**

"Because this is your profile, this is your run in the game." That much is obvious I mean this whole thing was his doing, might as well let him name the 'me' in this modified run.

 **"Hmm, then I shall leave it to you to decide."** He answered back.

"What?"

 **"Its true that this is my profile but seeing as this is your last run, you should be the one to name yourself."** He vehemently insisted.

"Me? But...but...Its always been the user's choice on what name I don or take."

 **"You never had the option to truly name yourself right? Its always been the names of random people that you were using. So I think you should at least have the chance to get to choose your own name."**

"..."

 **"MC?"** He called out.

"I...well...I don't know..."

 **"There's no need to rush, you can take as much time as you need."** He reassured me, his compassionate tone was soothing to hear.

"..."

 **"..."**

"Can't I just go with MC?"

 **"Come now, surely there are much better options?"**

"Its the only name that I can associate with. I mean it was the one I was assigned to since my creation, shouldn't that be enough?"

 **"Yes but MC is the default name you were using in the past. Again, this is going to be your final run so why not give yourself a new name to mark the start of a bright new future."**

 **"** That sounds...a little too cheesy..." I remarked silently cringing at the statement.

 **"Better cheesy than depressing, besides you need to let go of the past and this is one way to do so..."** He advised.

"Huh, never thought about it that way. I guess a new name wouldn't be so bad." Not sure if it could fix my crippling depression or my inferiority complex but hey its better than nothing.

 **"Alright, now just take your time and create one. I'll be recording a few things..."** He trailed off as the sounds of furious typing filled the air.

...

What name should I take?

Something simple like John or Ron?

Maybe a fanciful name like Reginald or Escalonte?

How about a foreign name such as Schmidt or Homura?

So many choices to choose from...

...

Gah...I can't decide! There are just too many options!

...

 **"Still having trouble?"** My faceless supporter inquired.

"How could you tell?"

 **"I can feel your frustration through the phone, its that palpable."**

"Should I take that literally or..."

 **"Just a lucky guess and the groans you were making were a pretty good indicator as to what you were feeling."**

"I was groaning?" Wow, I didn't even notice.

 **"Yup..."**

"I see, well yeah I don't know where to begin. There's just so many names and to be honest I'm kinda attached to MC."

 **"Understandable, its been your name since the beginning. Hmm, why not get a name that has those initials? Like Mac or McCoy? I have list if you want there's names like Mcarthur, Mccallister, Mccauley..."**

...

"Michael..." I unconsciously let out, a wave of nostalgia resonating in me.

 **"Or Me-Michael yeah that sounds good. Is that what you are going with?"**

"...Michael..." I uttered again, testing the word as the feeling of familiarity grew.

 **"Its quite a common name especially during the 20th Century but it is still a good one in my opinion."**

"...Michael..." Where have I heard that name before?

 **"MC?"**

"...Michael..." I said again the nostalgia I felt was hitting me like a freight train.

That name...

 _Michael..._

As soon as I mentioned it my vision faded into black, my room completely disappearing.

...

* * *

Darkness...nothing but darkness...

I could not move my body, it felt like some force was preventing from doing so.

I was unsure of the passage of time but soon my vision flashed again and I was starting to see an image.

 _..._

 _" Michael...come..._ _it is time to go..._ _"_ An elderly voice ordered, an aged hand stretched towards me.

"... _"_

 _" The girls can't calm down without you Michael." _He continued, his tone had hint of desperation.

 _"Yes..."_ A childish voice replied as a small hand took hold of the previous one.

 _" Remember what I told you..." _

_"Assist the doctor, help the girls and stay away from the book..."_

 _" Good...very good...blind obedience is but one of the many steps necessary to awaken 'True Sight'. You are progressing at a good pace but remain vigilant there is no telling what might happen in the future._ _"_

 _"Yes..."_

 _" This all for one thing...the sole purpose of our family's existence. Do you remember what that is, boy?" _

_"_ _To witness the world that is unseen, a paradise meant for those who have removed one's shackles of reality._ _"_

 _" Never forget that Michael...never forget..." _

_"Yes...Father...I prom-"_

The image stopped as I heard a rumbling...

A voice...a voice calling out to me...

I did not want to go...I want to see more...

Who is this? Why was I seeing this?

But it was not be as everything faded into nothingness once more...

* * *

...

 **"MC? MC! HEY!"** Eight's muffled voice was the first thing that I heard when I came to.

"Ugh! My head..." I groaned out as my head felt like it had been cracked open.

 **"What happened?"** He hurriedly asked as I slowly opened my eyes only to be greeted with blinding light from my room's ceiling. Just now realizing that I was on the floor.

"I don't know." I groggily answered as I tried to recover from the mental strain, shakily standing up by using the nearby chair as a support.

There was an image of something but like a dream it was difficult to picture or remember. What the hell was that?

 **"Wait, give me a moment."** He stated before hearing some furious typing on a keyboard.

"What are y-" I trailed off as I felt something scanning me from top to bottom.

It was like the code that used to move me from place except this one felt a little more invasive. I could not help but shudder as I waited for whatever the hell Eight was doing to me to finish.

 **(Five Minutes Later)**

 **"Huh?"** He finally spoke.

"What did you find?" I asked, sighing in relief as that strange feeling disappeared.

 **"Nothing all your vital signs are normal."**

"Really? I have a big headache though..." It didn't seem to die down even after a few minutes passed.

 **"A headache? Are you sure?"** He asked, his tone thick with skepticism.

"Why would I make up a headache? Hell what would I gain from lying to you?" I aggressively reasoned, feeling a bit irked at him doubting me.

 **"...That's true...my apologies MC. Its just that the items I have on hand should have picked up any anomalies or problems, guess I need to reevaluate their usefulness."**

I wanted to inquire about what items he was referring to but I'm assuming that's classified too. So instead of wasting more time I decided to just accept his apology and move on.

"Its fine, let's just get on with it." I replied.

 **"Alright, here use this to input your name."** He said as a blue, empty text box appeared in front of me.

I hesitantly tapped the virtual object and almost yelped when an assortment of letters and numbers appeared below.

 **"Your heartbeat quickened suddenly, is something the matter?"**

"Nothing..." I lied as I quickly typed my name before pressing enter.

* * *

 ** __Michael__**

 _ **[Is this the name you want?]**_

 _ **-Yes**_

 _ **-No**_

* * *

I immediately pressed yes on the pop-up and was hit with a small sense of accomplishment. It was like I had finally made a step in the right direction.

 **"Well that settles that, the next step is to just exit your house and see the new world."**

"Okay..." I said as I stood up, feeling somewhat excited and terrified at the prospect of exploring what's outside.

 **"Relax, I know it might be a little overwhelming at first but I'm sure you will be up to the task. Oh by the way always bring your phone with you no matter where you go."**

"Huh?"

 **"Its my only method of communicating with you."**

"I'll keep it with me at all times." I promised.

 **"Good, that phone will also help me track your movements so I can bring some support to your location should you need it."**

Well that's comforting its like I have someone watching my back in case something goes wrong.

"Thanks Eight." I hope I am not making a mistake in trusting you.

 **"Anytime MC, I mean Michael."** He finally corrected himself before cutting the line and I pocketed the phone.

Huh? Somehow, I've already gotten used to getting called that. It feels like that what I should have been called from the beginning.

...

I shook my head of all confusing thoughts and focused on getting out of house. Finding out what has changed in the game was a much bigger priority than understanding why my new name felt so nostalgic.

I took one last look at my room before going out the door and walking down the stairs. Each step echoing throughout the empty house was making me increasing my trepidation.

Fear of the unknown brought out thoughts like:

Was this the right choice?

Am I really going through with this?

What has changed?

Can I actually do this?

...

The numerous voices of doubt clouded my mind but were promptly silenced the moment I reached the door.

This is it...

I will be walking out the same door for who knows how many times...

Starting that accursed cycle once more...

One...last...run...

I took a deep breath and steeled my heart before turning the knob.

...

...

As I opened the door, my eyes were temporarily blinded by the sun. I put a hand up to block the light and I was met with a familiar sight. Rows of neighboring houses and a small street connecting them all. Which was the typical scene used whenever I talked with any of the members of the literature club. Whether it was meeting up with Sayori or letting either Natsuki or Yuri into my house. All in all it was a pretty common sight for me, there was nothing surprising about it. Except...

I could see further past either of the two nearby houses that surrounded mine. What used to be black space turned into tall buildings in the distance, a small convenience store nearby and there's even a pet shop that's just a few blocks away. That's not all as the ever present background music was replaced by the sounds of construction and the occasional police or ambulance siren.

But none of that...none of it...compares to the fact that there are people walking around.

People...

Not just one or two persons...

Multiple living, breathing humans...

And one of them was waving at me...

"Good Morning Michael! Heading to school already?" An elderly looking individual shouted while she patted away the dust from her mats and carpets.

Keyword, shouted, not narrated by a text box or anything. That new character actually had a voice, not even a minute in and already I was taken out of a loop.

"Good Morning...err..." Crap! I don't know her name I should have just said good morning and left it at that.

"Hmmm? Oh don't tell me you forgot about me already?" She asked looking a little downtrodden.

"I...uh..." What do I do?

 **(Ding)**

The moment I felt my phone vibrate for a second and I immediately took it out. There was a text message from eight that said:

 **" Sorry, forgot to mention that your next door neighbor is Mrs. Jones first name Annabelle. Be prepared for her early morning tirades from now on."**

I shoved aside the urge to throw a small tantrum and instead went to address the gentle old lady.

"N-n-not at all Mrs. Jones, just had...uh...little less time to sleep. I was...uhm...never a morning person...hehe." I hurriedly replied, almost stuttering each word. This unexpected event was making it difficult to react properly.

"Tsk-tsk, staying up at night is not good for your health especially for a growing boy such as yourself. Why, my great grandfather slept once a week at one time and he..." She scolded me with a disapproving look before narrating a small tale of how one of her family members died due to sleep loss. It took maybe four to five minutes before her story ended and even then I had to cut her off before she started another one.

"It won't happen again, I promise." Rubbing the back of my head in mock embarrassment, hoping to look as natural as possible.

"Ha! I am sure it won't especially when I tell your girlfriend about it." She nonchalantly stated as she returned to dusting her dirty carpets.

"G-g-girlfriend?" I let out, my eyes widening and my spine tingling.

That one word hit me like a truck, almost breaking down my already cracking composure. Just the mere mention of anything related to relationships or dating scared me. Years of experiencing the insanity of four innocent looking girls vying for my affections can do that to a person. Gah! I can already feel my hands trembling.

"You are a lucky guy to have a gal like that Michael!" She said, letting out a hearty chuckle completely oblivious to my mentally disturbed state.

"Uh...y-y-yeah...pr-pre-pret-tty lucky...hehehe..." I unconsciously replied as I was sweating bullets and resisting the urge to puke.

 **(Ding)**

 **" Stop wasting time, you'll be late for class." **Eight's text message said, the phone's simple ring tone temporarily calming my nerves.

"Uh...well...I must get going Ms. Jones. Sorry I can't stay and chat." I hurriedly said as I walked down my porch and moved towards the gate of my front yard.

"No worries, its good to get to school early but are you sure you won't wait for your girlfriend first? You usually walk together with her to school." She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"N-n-not today...I uh...need to buy something at the local store before classes start." I lied quickly as I closed the small gate.

"I see, I'll tell her you went on ahead then." She replied as she moved closer towards me as I tried to distance myself from her.

"Oh, thank you...uh...Tell her that I'm very sorry! Maybe next time!" I yelled as I took a running start.

"Ah! Michael the s-..." I didn't the catch the last part of what she said, as I sprinted away. Making a small mental note to call Eight the moment I find a private area.

You have a lot of explaining to do you cryptic bastard...

* * *

...

...

"-store's the other way..." I, Annabelle trailed off as Michael ran off.

I could not help but shake my head as the young boy almost barreled into a random stranger. Fortunately, the man in a suit thought nothing of it and just ignored him.

"Hmph, the youth these days are always so reckless." I whispered to no one in particular before readying my feather duster.

That kid used to be so quiet back in the day, now he's become quite the troublemaker. How times change...

I can't help but worry about his future if he continues to have such a devil-may-care attitude.

Its a good thing he has...

"Good morning!" A calm yet upbeat voice greeted me.

Hah, what a coincidence...

"Good morning to you too my dear, I was just thinking about you." I cheerily replied, turning to face the owner of said voice.

"Aww, thanks Mrs. J!" She chirped back, her ever present smile was a joy to see.

"I'm assuming you're here for Michael?" I couldn't help but chuckle at her blushing face when I mentioned his name.

"Y-yup! I actually made him breakfast as well, it always pains my heart to see him eat cup noodles in the morning. That guy never eats properly...hehehe..." She said as she gestured to the big lunch box she had.

What a sweetheart, she's a definitely a keeper.

"Well I'm sorry to say but he left already, something about buying something at the store. Silly boy went the wrong way too." Sleep deprivation can do that to a kid if they're not careful.

"Oh..." The poor girl looked so sad, I bet she was really looking forward to walking with him to school.

"I'm sure he was hesitant to leave you alone too, deary. I mean the pale look on his face when I mentioned you showed it." Come to think of it he looked quite rattled to be honest almost like he was about to vomit. But hey, she doesn't need to know that.

"Yeah, that...that must be the case." She replied with her usual smile which had a little less energy to it.

...

...

 **(Sigh)**...You owe me for this Michael.

"Its not too late to catch up to him. He went that way..." I suggested as I pointed to direction where her boyfriend went.

"Oh, that's okay Mrs. J. I think I'll just meet up with him at school." She answered, my womanly instincts helped me pick up the slightly dejected tone on her voice.

"You sure? He might come back once he finds out he went the wrong way." I tried one more time to convince her.

"Yup, yup..."

Well, I guess that's it...I tried my best...I can only hope that Michael can make it up to her somehow.

"Alright deary, have a nice day..." I said feeling a little disappointed that I couldn't persuade her.

"You too!" She replied before waving goodbye.

"Stick to the main road okay!?" I shouted, giving my safety tip of the day.

"Will do!" She yelled back.

Such a nice girl...

A good head on her shoulders and looks that most high school girls would die for...

How Michael managed to woo someone like her is beyond me...

...

Hmm...no use thinking about it Annabelle best to just get the dust off these carpets already. Lord knows I have a long day ahead me.

* * *

...

...

Haa...

Haa...

Haa...

 **"I understand that you are upset..."**

"Don't...start..." I gasped out as I leaned against a wall in a small random alleyway between two vacant apartment complexes.

 **"You are being a little unreason-"**

"Eight just...just shut up for a second. I need to catch my breath." Letting out all of my frustrations shortly after my first interaction with someone not in the literature club left me literally breathless.

 **"..."**

Haa...haa...haa...just breath...breath in...breath out...

...

...

...

 **"Is it safe to say that you've settled down? Shouting for five minutes straight is not healthy."** He asked, the neutral tone in his voice was grating on my nerves.

"No, I am most definitely not okay! What the hell is all of this? Where are the usual text boxes? Why is there so many characters? Hell why do I have a girlfriend!" I know that he told me that the game has changed a lot but I never expected the changes to be...so...so...uhh...what's the word?

...

Substantial? Yeah substantial! I might even go farther to say its excessively substantial.

...

 **"Well 10 Terabytes of data is nothing to scoff at. I did warn you that it might be overwhelming at first."**

"Look I know that you plan on breaking down all of the updates later but going face first into all of this is not helping. You could have at least told me that you changed a visual novel into a...a..."

 **"A full virtual world with multiple NPCs you can interact with?"** He helpfully filled in.

"Yeah...that...you could have told me that you assho-"

 **"Language"**

"Screw you!"

I'm sorry if I am starting to sound like a complete douchbag but you need to look at it from my perspective. I am a character in a visual novel where I just follow the script that was given to me, plus player choice and an assortment of glitches. I don't even have any voice files to activate for my text boxes, heck even the number of text boxes I had disappeared after the latter half of Act 2. At that point I was simply an observer, it would not be far fetched to say that I was essentially brain dead until the final acts of the game.

What I am implying is that I had literally nothing to do. That's not the case here! As he said before there is literally a whole new world for me to explore or in my case a small city. Its safe to assume that I have a much wider range of things that I could possibly do based on the popups I was getting.

Here are a few examples:

* * *

 _ **-Current Goal:**_

 _ **[Get to School on time]**_

 _ **Warning: 35 minutes left till school starts.**_

* * *

 _ **-Player Menu Integrated: (Updates)**_

 _ **[Notes]**_

 _ **[Items]**_

 _ **[Perks]**_

 _ **[Friends]**_

 _ **[Locations]**_

* * *

 _..._

There's even a small mini-map on the bottom left corner of my vision, with tons of icons I have never seen before. Overwhelmed doesn't even begin to describe what I am feeling right now.

 **"Michael you need to calm down. Look I know this is a lot to take in but you need to get to school right now. I am sure you understand that you have more things to worry about besides the four girls and usual glitches."**

"Bu-"

 **"This is not a visual novel anymore, there is an actual established society here right now. Missing the first day of school will only lead to consequences that I'm sure you would want to avoid. So I highly suggest that you man up and do as your told for now. Please!"** The desperation in his voice surprised me to the point that I couldn't say anything.

"I...I...I...ugh...fine. I pushed myself this far might as well take everything in my stride." I conceded as pushed off the wall and started walking back to the main street.

 **"Thank you, if it means anything I swear to you that I will be there to support you every step of the way. Starting with this..."** He trailed of as I heard more typing.

 **(Flash)**

"Huh?"

There was a flash of light that faded almost immediately. In its place hanging in mid-air was a regular sized backpack, something typical High School students would bring to school.

 **"You forgot to bring this out of your house. It will help store whatever items you collect in the future, as a bonus I modded the object file so that you don't have to worry about storage space and weight."**

"Oh, thanks..." I replied as I took hold of one of the shoulder straps and brought it down.

...

* * *

 ** _Received Item: S-Modified Backpack x 1_**

* * *

...

"What's with the S?" I asked as I properly placed the item behind me, marveling at how light it was.

 **"The item's name is supposed to be ' _Standard'_ Backpack, I changed the name to reflect it's changed attributes. Its supposed to just say modified but a small glitch occurred and the (S) is stuck on the name." **

"Wait...is it alright to be doing this? I mean wouldn't the game crash if you meddled with the files too much?" Monika did that all the time and the game became a complete mess.

 **"Rest assured I am significantly more competent than your club president. Besides its not like I am going to be modifying too much."** He answered with a tiny hint of pride.

"If you say so..." I sure hope that he wasn't lying because the last thing I want is being deleted because of a broken code.

 **"You should start jogging, if you head right to 10th street you can find a long alleyway that heads straight to the main path to your school. Here I'll mark it on the map so you can just follow."** He advised as a red line appeared on my mini-map showing where I needed to go.

"Hmm...that's handy...I don't suppose you could just teleport me to the school instead?"

 **"No and enough questions! We are running out of time."**

"Alright, alright! I get it." I let out before closing the phone and exiting the alleyway.

...

...

...

 **(25 minutes later)**

My initial trepidation aside it was actually nice to see all the new things. I passed by a lot of stuff like a vintage sushi shop, a large book store and a big time arcade called "Freddy's World" just to name a few. There were many different types of people too such as the local Japanese and several roaming foreigners.

The whole place felt alive which is a stark contrast from the old version of the game. I know that it was mentioned that there are other students but in reality it was really just us five. No teachers, no janitors, no student council...no one but the members of the literature club populated that game. In my opinion, this was kinda a welcome change because it doesn't feel like I'm always alone all the time.

Like right now, as I am currently going up the main street that leads to the school. Everywhere I looked there were teenagers both male and female, texting or conversing with one another. Sure my social anxiety was acting up but the youthful energy in the air felt awesome. I really felt like I was a part of a real school...

 _ **(Whisper) (Whisper)**_

Okay its not a totally positive change...

"Hey its him..." A random male student not-so-subtly mumbled.

"That's the guy? Wow..." His friend reacted.

"He seems average..."

"I know right! How the hell did someone like that get a girlfriend like her?"

As with most good things there are downsides to them as well. Like the constant whispering and rumor mongering that was happening around me.

"She really does have bad taste in men."

"Hmph, well its good to know that Ms. Perfect has some flaws."

"You got that right, guess she's not so perfect after all."

Looks like my mystery girlfriend was already causing me trouble. Great...just freaking great...

Not wanting to get anymore stressed I decided to pick up the pace and quickly make my way to my destination. Thankfully the school was just a short distance away, it was surprisingly bigger than what I expected to be. As far as you could tell it looked like it had at least six floors. It was your typical Japanese looking school, one could possibly look up "Japanese school building designs" and the first result would perfectly reflect what I was seeing. A building that had one entrance at the middle and then stretched to both sides. At the front there was one big school gate that could fit two big trucks. There was a large name plate on the left side with the words:

 _ **[ Welcome to Keihatsu High] **_

Keihatsu High huh? You know, I just realized that the name of the school was never given. Come to think of it there were never any images or CGI of the whole school in the first place. The game only used the Literature Club and some rooms in the school as the setting. Its strange seeing it in its entirety if not a little satisfying. Its like witnessing a puzzle being slowly put together and I found a big piece that helps connect all of the edges.

Nevertheless, it doesn't change the fear I have for that place. The happy and energetic atmosphere that it seemed to exude only added to my paranoia.

 **(Ding)**

Hmm...another message from eight...

 **" You are a 2nd year student of class 2A. Head up to the third floor and go to the first classroom to the right." **

"Thanks" I texted back.

Before I could pocket the phone it vibrated once more. Another message? Hmm...its a bit long...

 **"** **This is just a bit of a heads up, I did some digging and I found out about your girlfriend. "** I am not liking where this is going.

 **" Do not FREAK OUT, I repeat do not FREAK OUT or cause a scene!** **"** I seriously need to have a talk with Eight because his ability to stress me the fuck out is unparalleled.

" **Its-**

"There you are, Michael!~" A rather chirpy voice called out, bringing my attention away from my phone. My eyes roamed around a bit, trying to spot the source. There were still students entering the gate making it difficult to find out who shouted my name. Luckily I saw a girl running towards me from the distance subtly waving her arms at me probably mindful of the attention she might draw towards her.

...

Unfortunately it didn't take long for me to find who it was.

"Oh no..." Not her...why did it have to be her?

As she got closer and closer her features started to look familiar. Long coral brown hair that's kept in a ponytail tied back with a large white bow. Emerald green eyes and a bright smile that has haunted me for years on end.

"Monika..."

* * *

 ******Report (3)******

 **\- Subject Michael has been exposed to the new areas.**

 **\- Subject's stress levels have peaked a few times but have been resolved thanks to timely interventions.**

 **\- Contact via phone has been effective. Cloak. exe is still working, the entity remains unaware.  
**

\- **Only one problem has arisen and that is the character that has been linked to the subject. Michael's girlfriend...**

 **\- It seems the entity has adapted seamlessly to the update. It has created its own scenarios and backstories for its characters.**

 **\- Reports will unfortunately be sporadic for now. Helping Michael cope through the initial week is the top priority.**

 ******End Report (3)******


End file.
